


TEEN WOLF: Watching the series, Challenge

by Sagittarius97



Series: Watching/Reading the Movies/Series/Books Challenges [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarius97/pseuds/Sagittarius97
Summary: Warning S6 spoilers.After the Wild Hunt has taken Stiles and he is forgotten the Pack is gathered to watch Teen Wolf.





	TEEN WOLF: Watching the series, Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> if you are interested in writing this story PM/Contact me, I would also get credit for the story (just write my name in the summary or something) be allowed to give my opinion on the story, and if you're wondering about anything just ask and I'll see if I can help.

Warning S6 spoilers.

At the end of S6E04 or whenever after they have forgotten him, the pack and others (not Stiles) are taken somewhere by the Nemeton to watch Teen Wolf (the whole series or just the important bits).

Ps, Try to keep it canon


End file.
